A new world with you
by Melanora
Summary: A person who's not supposed to exist is inside a game. No one can see her until one day a player saw her without know that she is no player. Now something happened to the game. Will the twosome will be able to face the obstacles or will their friendship fails?. My first fanfic hope you enjoy Rated K just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you will enjoy reading! ^^**

**If there's anything wrong please tell me (I know I have bad grammar)**  
**Enjoy**

* * *

There is once an ordinary person. He became a famous game creator in his country and it is called Dragon game is beautiful and you can visit different places that doesn't exist on earth, see creatures that is unknown, fighting monsters and protect justice, even if it is just a typical MMORPG the people love this game. But along with the game a bug has taken form.

My name is Sylvana. I'm the bug that existed when the game released.I have taken form as a normal looking archer,Elf is usually for archers, I have sliver colored hair that is tied into a ponytail with black eyes and I wear green ranger outfit with a short bow at my back.

Even though I'm not a player nor a person,people think that I am one. I got to enjoy with them, talk to them, even going through different places to explore with them. I thought this happiness will never end but slowly one by one people no longer see me, touch me, not even hear me, for unknown reasons. All I could do is just wonder around the place watching people enjoy, fight, and explore just like what I used to do.I couldn't bear it going through dungeons because it will only revive the memories that pains me. It's been like that for 5 years until one day...

A warrior talk to me."Hello wanna join my party?"

His avatar has blue spiky hair with a red band around it and wearing sleeveless undershirt with big green pants with complicated designs around it. He also has a gigantic sword behind him.

I was shocked when he asked that question. I thought nobody could see me anymore."Hmmm...okay" I said while trying to acted like a random player."Wow we're just the same level! level 10 for the win!" A text box appeared on top of his avatar's head.I ignored that fact the we are just the same level "Soo which dungeon are we going?" I asked. "HMMM...ALL!" He typed it in all capital.I sweat dropped 'Will I ever survive?' I asked myself then followed him to where is he going.

We went to many places. First when went to Raider's Nest then next he decided to try to suicide by going to Road of No Return in abyss mode. "You Are CRAZY!" I screamed as I ran away from the Orge. "I know!" He just said then made a quick laughing gesture then ran again. "Hey hey I have a plan and you're the bait :D" He said. 'I swear this guy is doing an evil laugh.' I told myself then the next thing I knew he is gone "SERIOUSLY?!" I Shouted while being chased by the orge .I tried shooting arrows in the process (Since the orge is a bit slow) but my attacks are weak but somewhat close to half. "HERE I COME" He typed all capitals then sends skills randomly at the orge. Unfortunately the orge is not yet dead. "Oh no..." He said after he realized that the orge is now chasing him. "SHOOT IT!" He typed then I just realized that I was just standing. First i used Piercing Shot then double arrows. I damage the orge to at least 1 hit left but then i realized I ran out of mana. I immediately ran when the orge started running at me. "I got this" He typed then used Destructive swing behind the orge then killed it. We finally finished the dungeon.

We went back to Crystal Stream. He told me that he has to go. I felt tingling of sadness when I saw his text box. "Will we play again tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course!" He made an agreeing gesture then he did a waving arm gesture then left the game.

I lie down on the grass a bit exhausted from the acting then closed my eyes for a moment.

I realized that I completely forgotten what is like to be with someone. We I was able to enjoy like before. From that day forward we shared jokes, we have fun and make pranks,and attempt dangerous stunts every single day I even discovered when I party with him other people could see me too so he wouldn't think that I am a bug or just a weird part of the game . I eventually learned that he's real name is Choukichi and he is 12 years is in grade school about to graduate.I never told him about me but he says that it's okay. a week has passed we are now like close friends and we are now level 14 now. (Yes the leveling up is slow)

Choukichi is so excited to get a job change. He keeps on repeating that he will be the greatest Lunar knight in the whole game.  
I did correct him once that it is called Moonlord but he said he prefers it that way.

One day after we are just finishing Death Basin "I have to go now my mom is asking me to sleep. I need to be early tomorrow. See you again!" He said after after getting his treasure chest award. I was a bit sad when he says that he has to go but I shook the sadness away "Okay Goodnight!" I said then he log out. A new lingering of happiness stayed within me for I know that we will get to play tomorrow.

Suddenly a painful shock went to my head. It is unbearable. I placed my hands on my head hoping that it will stop but it deems futile. I collapse on the ground,losing the energy to stand. Even after I collapse to the ground the pain still continues. During the pain I realized why is this happening. I can feel it in my body. System is being hacked. The codes are being rewritten, Structure is changing. An unknown threat is changing the game. Loads of data are transferring to my head because I am connected to this game so whatever is happening to this world is I should know it to but I wasn't able to comprehend what will happened after these changes before I fainted, from the pain, in the misty air of Death Basin.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if it's too short but  
I Hoped you like it!  
More updates in the future**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm So sorry for the delay it's my first time using fanfiction net as an author and I thought I lost the story T_T I accidentally created another account and story but I still prefer this one so after I figured out what happened I immediately created a longer Chapter 2**

**Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own DN**

I woke up somewhere in the middle of the night. My head is spinning and my body ached as I tried to move. I sat up and observed my surroundings. "I'm still in Death Basin?" I tried to stand up but I simply fell to the ground again. "What happened to me anyway?" I asked myself as I tried to remember what happened and when I did I was shocked awake. I immediately force myself to stand up and started running to Calderock as far as my legs can go "Please let everything be okay." I told myself as I ran. I kept on running until the mist is cleared then I stopped on my tracks. I saw an unusual black road with yellow broken lines in the middle "Oh no...It already started." I stared at it until I shook my head "I have no time for this!" then I started running again. After a long run to Calderock I stop to look at the is everywhere. People who does'nt look like any classes in the game are screaming, some are crying, other are on a trip to crazy land. Fortunately some people were able to keep their cool and tried to comfort other people "But still... Why did this happened?" I asked myself and didn't noticed a person is looking at me. "Why do you look like that 'Archer' in the game?" Someone asked. I immediately turn my head around then realized that I have been discovered. I started to run away but he grabbed my arm tightly obviously showing that he has no intention of letting me go."Release me!" I shouted. I resisted but he is too persistent. "Please stop I just have a question I promise I'll let you go!" He shouted. I stopped squirming then let out a sigh "What do you want?!" I angrily said, already annoyed by the fact that someone saw and and also the fact that I can't get free. "Why do you look like the character in the game?"

"None of your business."I replied

"That's not fair." he replied

He made himself serious "Do you know anything about this situation?" he asked "If I know why should I tell you? I don't even know you?" I answered. He hesitated a bit before he answered "It's..Ragnos." I paused for a moment to observe him. He has Dark blue hair with black eyes, He is wearing a light blue hoodie and black pants with white shoes. I let out a sigh "I'm not even sure yet..." I said then made another sigh. He let out a smile "It's okay,thank you anyway." Then he let me go. I started walking back to Cristal Stream then went inside a random tent then sat down. My adrenaline is all gone and my head is all jumbled with no energy left. After a while I decided to sleep.

The next day I woke up sometime late in the morning. When I walk out of the tent I was shocked because Cristal stream looks different than before. There are houses at the sides and black roads in front. Cristal stream is now also filled with people. "I guess this is where some people live now..." I said to myself. I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even noticed the same guy last night found me. "Hello!" He shouted so loud that it made me yelp in surprised. "Be quiet will you?" I told him. "Sorry" He said while he rub the back of his head. I sigh then started walking away to Gray ruins.

When I arrived at Gray ruins I'm quite relief that the place haven't changed at all. I let out a big sigh "Can you please stop following me?!" I shouted "Okay! okay! just chill." he appeared behind the tree where Argenta is sitting while sleeping. Ragnos went near her then began poking her face. "Stop doing that or she will get angry." I told him but he continued to poke her. Suddenly I saw Argenta's face twitching then she stood up and slap him in the face "Stop that you annoying human!" She said "S-sorry!" He replied after he ran behind the barrels then starts rubbing at the part where he is slapped. Argenta sat down again in annoyance. "Don't you dare disturbing me again." then she closed her eyes "Humans" she muttered under her breath then went back to sleep. Ragnos looked at Argenta and when he thinks the coast is clear he came back to me "Well I learned my lesson." He said smiling and I just simply facepalmed. Then I sat down and tried to clear my mind a bit. Suddenly a thought went to my mind 'I don't remember players interacting with Npc other than quest, so if Argenta is active and responsive then that means I could talk to the other NPC !' I started to get excited. I stood up with excitement then started running back to Calderock. "Hey! where are you going?" He shouted while chasing me but I was too far from him to hear my answer.

I went to the ticket agent near Hubert. I was about to talk to the agent until I was interrupted by Ragnos. "Where *pant* *pant* are you *pant* going?" He asked clearly out of breath. I sighted then faced the ticket agent. "Two tickets to Saint Haven please." I requested. She gave me two tickets "Happy flight!" she said. "Wait two tickets... I get to come?!" He asked excitedly "Why you don't want?" I asked as I showed him that I'm gonna rip his ticket into two. "No no! I wanna come! it's just that I never been to Saint Haven before!" He panicked a bit. I gave him the ticket and went to the ship. He looked at the ship in awe. "We actually get to ride on Nautilus?" He asked while staring at the ship. I simply nodded while trying to hide my smile 'He's still a stranger though' then I frowned again. We were about about to board the ship until something collided to it and exploded.

"NOOOO!" Both Ragnos and Engineer Hubert shouted when the ship was damage. Hubert started crying while Ragnos walk to me "What now..." He asked, Obviously disappointed. I paused to think for a while. "We can help Hubert fix the ship...Or you need to learn how to fight." I finally answered. "WHAT? How does learning how to fight helps-" He stopped talking. "Ohh yeah in quest he ask for stuff in dangerous places." He said while making and annoyed face. "Fine... Where do I start?" He asked. "Well...What class do you want anyway?" His eyes immediately sparkled with excitement "Warrior!" He shouted in excitement. I sighed then started walking "Come on.." I said then he smiled then followed me.

"Hey! It's you um... Sl...Slyvania!" Master Warrior Chandler greeted me. "It's Slayvana. S-L-A-Y-V-A-N-A" I said, annoyed. "Never mind the details so what do you want?" He asked. I looked for Ragnos then found him looking at the fountain. I pulled then pushed him to Chandler "He wants to become a Warrior." I said. "Hi" He said cheerfully. He stared at him "Do you have a sword?" He ask. "Ummm no" Ragnos replied. Chandler ask to me. "Is he supposed to be a fighter?" While point his thumb at Ragnos. I simply shrugged. "Okay then! Let's get you a sword." Then he said while pulling Ragnos with him.

He stopped then turn his back to face me "Oh yeah! Adelynn wants to talk to you." Chanlder said then he continued his way to the blacksmith.

I went to Master Archer Adelynn. "What do you need me for?" I asked. She stared at me then smiled "I believe you are ready." She said.

"Ready for what?"

"To continue you Telesia."

I stared at her with a questioning look. "Follow me to the Chamber of dawn." She said as she stared to walk. I decided to follow her to hoping to understand what she meant.

We finally arrived at the Chamber of dawn. The road is blocked with fences then beyond the fence is an opened area. "I want you to do this test. You must not let 30 hounds go to the other side. Any questions?" She said. "What's this test for?" I asked. "Before until now I help the young elves in Calderock." She said "And I believe that your ready to grow." She finished. I'm slightly satisfied with her answer then readied my short bow to strike.

"You passed the test with flying colors" She happily congratulated me. I'm happy to understand that I'm going through a job change. "Now I'm gonna ask you questions so you must answer them honestly okay?" I nodded. "An Orge is attacking your teammate how will you help him? By shooting arrows from afar or come closer to kick it?" She asked. I though for a while "Shooting from afar sounds nice but I don't want to let my teammate be hurt while I try killing it so.." I whispered to myself then decided on my answer. "I come closer and kick." I said. She continued " You defeated the orge but your friend is injured what will you do? Call for help you lend you shoulder?" She asked. "Lend my shoulder." I immediately answered. She smiled at me "Acrobat." She said " Acrobats give up some of their most damaging bow skills in favor of acquiring a devastating arsenal of lightning-fast kicks and strikes. They are agile and fast. Specialized in close combat." She finished. It feels right for me so I accepted. "Congratulation you are now Acrobat Slayvana. To learn more on how to be an Acrobat you must seek Master Archer Ithilien in Saint haven." She said. "Thank you." I said while doing a deep bow of gratefulness. "Follow your telesia and live without regrets." She said as her eyes full of knowing and experience. I stared at her for a while then wave good bye.

I was standing on the brigde, looking at the water, until Ranos came to greet me "HELLO!" He shouted. I jump in surprisement and nearly fell into the water. Thankfully he was able to grab my hand and pulled me back before I fell. I pant in fear and relief. "Opps Sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "I-it's F-fine." I said while standing up. I took a deep breath "So what happened?" I asked. He smiled "I learned the basics like the stance and some techniques that are similar in the game." He smiled.

"Okay..." I said, feeling a bit tired.

We went to the tent in Cristal Stream together to rest a bit. "Thank you" He suddenly said. "For what?" I asked. "For bringing me with you." He said smiling. I smiled at his gratitued. "No problem." I said while lying down. "I hope I'm not to late to ask but... What's you name?" He asked. I stared at the top for a moment. "Oh yeah I forgot... with the confusion and everything...Although I did mention my name with Chandler but you where playing with the fountain like a kid..." I mumbled. "Hey! I heard that." He said. I smiled a bit then said. "It's Slayvana." I said. He stared at me wide eyed. "Slayvana as in the archer who goes with a warrior in abyss level dungeons even if she says they're going to die?" He ask. "That's me alright." I said. "Do you know Ragnos is what my friends call me?" He said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah but my real name is Choukichi."

He said releasing the breath he is holding. I immediately sat up and stared at him wide eyed.

"Could this be...Telesia?"

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...I think I'm alive**

* * *

I lied down, regaining my comfortable position.

Suddenly I felt pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong?!" He panicked, standing up. "My stomach hurts..." I weakly replied then it made a grumble sound.

He sighed in relief "Your just hungry." Then sat back down again. "Hungry? Never felt that before..." I must had said that out loud because he is now staring at me, wide eyed. There's only one thought in my mind.

Opps.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized he is really close to my face right now.

"I forgot that you resemble the archer in the game." He explained, obviously wanted some explanation.

Now it's my turn to talk...

"Well... Technically you could say... I'm not exactly human..." I tried to explain. "Other than the pointed ears?" He asked, trying to ease the athmosphere. I smiled "other than the pointed ears."

My stomach grumbled. He started laughing. Then his stomach grumbled. We laugh together.

"Want to talk this over dinner?" He asked, standing up again."sounds nice" I replied.

He removed his blue hoodie , revealing his plain white t-shirt, and threw it to me. I stared at him. "Well you have to wear something else or people will think your a npc or something." He said.

I nodded then wore his hoodie.

Big.

"I guess this should do for now." I said then placed the hood over my head.

* * *

This short trip reminded me how Lagendia is changing.

Beyond the carnival of Calderock lies a new town that is obviously not part of the game. Bright lights covering square-ish buildings that are not made of wood but some strong like substances. People walking, still in a sense of disrupt but seems normal.

Well...not normal for me though.

"Are you okay?" He asked while we're walking down beside the black and yellow path. "I'm fine just...adjusting to the change of appearance... When did you find this place?" I asked. "I found this place yesterday when I was training with Chandler." He happily remembered. "You should have seen his face he was shocked." He snickered and I smiled at the image.

I can't help but to stare the places. Everything looks so different it's like...

"Another world." I said in awe.

He made a soft laugh.

I looked at him "Is this what your world looks like?" I asked. "Yep well I might be boring to me but I guess it's a whole new experience for you." He smiled.

We went in to a place where they serve food. We sat down, he ordered, then we started talking.

"So...explanation?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not a human. I am technically and elf but more importantly...a bug" I said.

"A bug? Like the error in the game?" He asked.

I nodded " yes, I was created along when the game was first created." I continued. "So your like 5 years old?" He questioned.

This made me stop to think about this... All of the time of loneliness and happiness just happened in a span of 5 years when it feels like forever.

"Well... I guess?" I said, not really sure.

I cleared my throat.

"Any questions?" I asked. He is lost in his thoughts.

"Hello?" I wave my hand in front of him.

He snapped out of it." Oh...sorry just...trying to...you know."

I nodded in understanding. "It's fine."

Our food arrived. There are balls of mushy stuff and squids and others. He introduce the food that has a Japanese name and we started eating.

It was delicious

"So... What does you usually do? Are there others like you?..." He bombarded me with questions.

"Woah woah slow down one by one please." I requested.

"Oh sorry, so what do you usually do?" He asked

"I actually do what I want I guess...so far I've not seen any other bugs than me." I said. "I have to act normal in towns and in parties so people won't report and I'll get deleted." I continued.

He's absorbing the information.

"How about the current situation?" He asked.I sighed "let me say in advance that I'm sorry about me being mean to you before okay?" I asked.

He nodded while smiling.

I'm glad.

"Okay" I continued " the world of langendia and your world became one."

"Woah..." Is his reaction.

"Is that even possible I mean like in sci fi stories?" He questioned and took at bite at the mushy balls."Apparently it's possible." I replied, also taking a bite.

He gulp down his food.

"Is there a way to fix this?" He asked. I shook my head "I don't know how..." My head slumped down."Hmm... We'll find a way eventually." He encourage me and took the last mushy ball.

"Hey! You finished the mushy balls!" I exclaimed. He swallowed " it's what you call takoyaki."

"Not used to it."

"The call it mushy balls."

"Fine."

I can't help but to chuckle at the conversation and he chuckled along with me.

"Wanna leave now?" He asked me. I nodded " yeah, we have a long day tomorrow."We went out and returned to our tents. We both fell asleep.

I'm back in the system. Numbers of codes around me. The intruder typing in more changes. My head hurts.

What's written? I can't tell. My vision is to foggy but the words I could make out is...

I woke up with a migraine. I groan in pain and closed my eyes to rest a little longer. After a while my headache is gone and when I looked for Ragnos I saw a note instead. 

_Training with Chandler_  
_Meet you at the fountain for lunch._

_-Ragnos_

I stood up and stretched a bit then went out.

When I went out, I realized that it's already noon so I quickly ran to the

Fountain and when I arrived he is

Already there waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I sorta just woke up." I told him. He smiled "it's fine we slept pretty late last night so no worries."I sighed " so how's your training with Chandler?" I asked.

His whole face brighten up, as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Chandler ask me to go to a dungeon for training. He said you can join if you want."

I thought for a moment. ' I have nothing else to do so...'

"Sure I'll join you... So where are we going?" I asked.  
" Well he said that we should go to the forest of death. Since it's near afternoon, the monsters won't be that strong as night time." He answered.

"Well then let's go?"

Then we started walking to our destination.

* * *

"It's creepy here, both game and and reality." He said with a shiver.

We already in the second part of the dungeon, passing through the gate that opens only if you activate the crystals.

In the second part of the dungeon, you have to activate 3 crystals in order to proceed to the next stage. Each time you active a crystal monsters appears.

"Look the first crystal." I pointed out. He nodded then touched the crystal. The crystal went to a circular motion before going down to the ground. Around the crystals, skeletons and ghouls started to wake up.

"Ready!" I shouted.

The ghouls attacked.

Ragnos did a series of swords swings, defeating the ghouls.

I shot multiples of arrows first then did twin shots then a kick to the skeletons.

All the monsters where defeated and it's time to move to the next crystal.

We did the same thing the second time then went to the last one.

"Finally! After this it's boss time." He smiled excitedly then touch the 3rd crystal.  
Trolls and skeletons appeared.

"Let's go!" He said.

The troll immediately rolled towards Ragnos as he is distracted by the skeletons. "Look out!" I shouted then used multi shot to the troll to stop it's spinning. Ragnos took the opportunity to finish it.

"Thank you."

"No problems."

Then we went back beating monsters until he accidentally sliced the spider egg apart.

"Oh no." He said, Knowing the consequences.

"You finish the rest while I take the spiders!" I shouted.  
He immediately agreed then ran as far away as possible where he could fight the others.

Spiders appeared.

"I guess you have to stick with me instead." I told them then readied my arrows

* * *

"Did I forgot to mention I hate spiders." He asked, trying to release his tension as we walked across the gate to the last stage.

"Nope but I almost forgot that you have Arachnophobia." I answered.

He sight. "You do know there's still spiders at the last part right?" I reminded him. He shivered in fear and I chuckled.  
"Hey! they're just really creepy okay?!" He defended. I laugh some more "Okay okay" and I stopped.

"Is it me or it's getting dark?" He observed. I look at the sky. "Oh no we have to hurry before the monsters gets too strong." Then we started running.

We passed by few trees as we followed a small path.

"We're here." I told him.

A big blue ghoul appeared from the ground and spiders crawled from behind.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He took a deep breath "As long as I don't fight the spiders." "Deal."  
Then we charged.

I did a multi shot on 3 spiders then willow kicked them and did a twin shot to another spiders and a magic shot to a far group of spiders but during the process I got shot by a web then slowed down a bit.

He did and impact wave on the ghoul then rising slash combo with destructive swing and kept on attacking.

The ghoul did a counter attack , making Ragnos lose his rhythm, then freezed him. If you listen carefully you can hear him say. "Oh great..."

Then the ghoul started attacking him.

I turned around, surprised to see him frozen, then immediately shot a magic arrow to stop it. The ghoul did stopped but now it's attention is on me.

"Oh no..." I started running while it chased me.

I kept on doing twin shots, multi shot when It got too near, But the web is still in effect and I'm injured from fighting spiders so I am having a hard time out running it. The ghoul is getting too close and I ran out of mana.

Ragnos finally broke free and started running but he's too far to help.

And the worst case scenario is that I got frozen.

The ghoul jumped at me, biting me then started slashing at me. It really hurts. The ghoul is about to finished me until...

A piercing shot found it's target.

* * *

**I have no excuse for this delay than I lost inspiration. I don't think I would write this now if for my bro to say that he'll try DN then we talked about it. So I thank my bro for reviving my inspiration :)**

**So before I end I want to ask...**

**What do you guys think about genderbent classes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think it's much but I hope you like it a bit.**

* * *

A piercing shot hits it's target The ghoul wailed in pain as the arrow hit its eye.

Ragnos attacked the ghoul then finished it with destructive swing before it recovers.

"Are you okay?" Ragnos asked me.  
"Wait..." Then I finally thawed out. "I'm fine." I assured him then look around.

"Who's there!" I shouted.  
Footsteps can be heard. Slowly a girl appeared.

She has long braided blonde hair and black eyes and obviously much older than us. She's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, short white skirt, and blue shorts that reached to her knees and blue rubber shoes.

"Hey... Over there" she said.

We stared at her.

"What? No thank you or something?" She demanded.

We stared at each other until Ragnos spoke up.

"Thank you for saving my friend."  
She looked satisfied"Don't mention it."

She took a deep breath. "Let's go before more monsters appears."

We agreed and we quickly ran out of the forest.

We returned to Calderock and went in a restaurant to talk and eat.  
Ragnos is currently stuffing himself with tarts.

"We forgot to eat lunch." I told myself as I tried a slice of peach pie.  
"Well that's a really dumb mistake."

I almost forgot she's here too.

He swallowed his third tart.

"What's your name." He asked  
"It's rude to ask for a stranger's name without giving yours." She scolded.

I cleared my throat.  
"I'm Slayvannas and he's Ragnos" I introduced.

She smiled "nice to meet you..." She stared at him "...Ragnos..." Stared at me "...Slayvannas."she finished.

"I am Leila." She introduced herself.

She took her first cupcake.

"What country do you guys live in?" She asked.

Country?

Live in?

"I live in Anu A-" "America! She live in America." He cut me.  
"Right... I live in America" I face brightened up. "I live in America too." She announced.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"How about you?" She turned to Ragnos.

He swallowed his food.

"I live in Japan." He answered.

"Japan?! Like where anime is?" She excitedly asked.

He smiled "yep."

Japan?

Anime?

I'll ask about that later.

"You speak good English." She remarked.

"English?"

The table is silent.

"I though you guys speak Japanese?" He said.

"Universal translation." I made a guess.

"Cool." She commented.

We ate all of the treats that we could eat.

"I'm stuffed!" Ragnos announced, visibly satisfied.

Leila stared at him "That's enough for you? I could eat another round or so excuse me!"

She raised her hand up "another round of cupcakes please!"

We stared at her wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" Ragnos asked.

"Yep."

And just like that she ate more cupcakes.

"How we gonna pay for all of this?" I whispered to Ragnos.

"We'll figure something out." He whispered back.

When we say properly again we were shocked at the sight.

An empty chair.

And an empty tray.

"Somebody has to pay for this you know?" The person told us.

We came out of the place, broke.

"We could earn more money fighting monsters." He told me, sensing my annoyance.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm "Ragnos...?" Someone else is holding him.

She looked like in her forties and she looked relieved."Thank God I saw another one before it's too late."We looked at her questionably."Come with me to the other children until this whole incident is over." Then she started pulling us.

Obviously we resisted.

"Stop it! All children must be taken care of!"

It sounded like she wants to kill us.

"We are fine on our own!" I tried pulling away. Apparently she has a strong grip and there is no way we are gonna hurt a weird stranger.

Maybe...

"I won't leave children alone unless they have a guardian!"

"I'm their guardian."We immediately stopped to look.

It was Leila.

Our eyes widened in shock and the stranger glared at her.

"If you're their guardian, then why aren't you with them?!" Leila glared back.

"I was buying new clothes for us." She defended.

"Hmph! fine..." She finally let us go and left.

I made a relifed sigh "Thank you again, Leila." Ragnos told her.

She smiled "It was nothing." slinging a gigantic bag over her shoulder. I eyed the bag "Did you actually bought clothes?" I asked. She stared at me for a while then she snapped her fingers "Oh yeah I forgot about this." Then she placed the bag in front of us. Inside was a LOT of assorted clothings. Ragnos 'wowed' at this "Seriously, you bought all of this?" He questioned her.

She chuckled "I wouldn't actually say I 'bought' all of this stuff..." we stared at her.

"Wait you stole all of these?!" I shouted. She simply nodded.

She smirked then made a deep bow.

"Leila,Thief, at your service!"

We stared at her, our mouths agape and our eyes wide. That would have made sense how she left without us noticing (With our precious cupcakes)

"I originally planned on stealing the money first and leave it on the table before actually leaving you guys, but I sort of got...distracted" She made a sheepish smile.

"Anyway due to this circumstance, I guess we have to travel together until we at least reach Saint Haven. Sounds fine to you guys?"

We looked at each other.

I sighed.

We have no intention on being taken by surprised like that again.

"Okay!, We'll be in your care." Ragnos said, lightly bowing down.  
Leia smiles.

A yawn slipped my mouth.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine" Ragnos said, Picking up the bag "Let's go to back to the tent!"

"You guys sleep in a tent?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Hmm...normally people would sleep in the inn..." She answered. Ragnos looked at me nervously then he looked like he got an idea. "We like to sleep outside of town better!" He replied.

She looked at us questionably "Ah...okay? so lead the way." so we walked together to Cristal Stream.

We finally arrived and entered the tent.

"So this is where you guys sleep." She thought out loud then she flopped on the floor "So spacious!" She smiled.

I sat on the floor and Ragnos placed the bag beside Leila.

I yawned again and decided to lie down.

"You can go to sleep first if you want." Ragnos suggested.

I nodded and fell asleep, not feeling any sense of danger from our guest nor anything from outside.

Opened my eyes, scanning the area.

The System.

I could see things more clearly now.

A person, maybe a guy, typing...

"Self-insert?" I asked myself.

He suddenly stopped typing. His chair moved slightly towards my direction. After few moments, He quickly went back to his position, typing as fast as he can.

My eyes widened in shock.

Elimination.

When he pressed enter, a mysterious force pushed me backwards then I could feel myself falling.

I could see different holes as I fall and the only way I could stop myself is by grabbing on of the holes.

But It's too far.

An Acrobat should have mobility while in air but I haven't trained yet. What can I do!

I readied my arrow for a piercing arrow and shot on the side of the wall below me. It successfully wedge into the wall.

Then I used multi-shot on the opposite side, hoping that the force would push me hard enough and slows my fall a bit to reach the wedged arrow.

I grabbed the arrow in panic and took out another arrow and wedged it to the other side.

My fall completely stopped.

I sighed in relief, both for not fall and for the arrows not breaking apart.

I started climbing up, stabbing the arrows on the wall as hard as I can, and reached for the nearest hole.

I collapsed on the ground, breathing quick breaths, when I entered the hole.

I never thought you can get tired in dreams.

I started to lose consciousness. My eyes started to close. At the corner of my eye, I saw a lock of blond hair.

Before I fully lost consciousness, I heard a laugh and a girl's voice.

"I hope I can meet you soon."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
